The Stained Glass Window
by queen griffyn 863
Summary: This is about a companion, whom I have made up, who defies the Doctor! River Song decides to pay a visit. :D No specific Doctor in mind. I'm really bad at summaries, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Stained Glass Window

Fire surrounded the Doctor and his companion, and the silent screams of dying soldiers echoed in their ears. The Doctor looked around, quietly muttering to himself and occasionally yelling out. The companion, Arya, stared at the Doctor, already knowing what was to come.

Four years ago, a young woman approached the companion. She spoke of things that Arya did not understand. The woman told the companion of a man called the Doctor and his blue time traveling machine. She asked Arya to make the right decision when the stained glass window shattered. The woman said it would not be easy, but the Doctor would understand.

The Doctor and Arya ran to the TARDIS, in the middle of a tall, grassy field.

"Hurry Arya. We need to leave, now," the Doctor said to her. Suddenly, Arya remembered the young woman's words. Arya steeled herself, and looked at the Doctor.

"No. We can't keep running away, Doctor."

"Arya? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, surprised. "I told you from the very start, being my friend wouldn't be easy. "

"I have to stay here, they need me to help them. Don't you see? This was meant to happen. I must stay here, to complete the future. There was a reason why you found me, Doctor. You brought me back, unknowingly, to this particular past. Perhaps the TARDIS knew didn't you, girl? You brought me back to stay here and fix this crumbling nation, because, if I don't, my future will have never have happened. Isn't that right, Doctor? I finally believe you now when you said I was special."

"No, no," the Doctor whispered. "You don't have to stay, Arya. "

"I do. You taught me that tampering with timelines is dangerous; if I don't do this, then it will be tampering with the timeline. You must understand, you must let me stay. If you don't believe in me, as you always have, how do you expect me to believe in myself?"

"There are parallel worlds! You can let another future happen!" the Doctor pleaded with her. But he knew Arya was right, and she knew that she had won.

"Good bye Doctor. Its been a pleasure, truly it has," Arya said through a sad smile.

Then the TARDIS started glowing, and the Doctor had no choice but to follow his only companion that never left. Arya watched as the TARDIS slowly faded away, then walked away from where the TARDIS had stood. She walked through the empty battlefield, refusing to look at the lifeless bodies strewn about. Arya finally reached her destination, an elegant stained glass window in the castle depicting the same grassy field the TARDIS once stood upon. Array searched the smooth surface, but to no avail. Not even the smallest crack in its glossy color existed. Arya looked up towards the sky, whispering, "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Stained Glass Window

Ch. 2

**Thank you for all those who have read and followed my story! This is the last part, enjoy! As always, please read and review!**

For years after the Doctor had left, Arya had thought about that young woman's words to her. More than once, the same question captivated her interest. Who was she? Why did Arya so willingly follow her instructions? Arya kept returning to the same stained glass window, yet it never shattered. Not even the slightest crack. Arya had tried to fix the planet Gorma, like she promised the Doctor, but sometimes she felt as if she wasn't doing enough. The Doctor's energetic lifestyle haunted her. She sometimes thought she heard the faint whirring sound of the TARDIS, or a flash of blue in the corner of her eye. Arya believed she was being followed, and assumed that it was the curious natives of the planet. She refused to think the alternative, that the Doctor had disobeyed her final command and had never left. She made her daily round to the stained glass window, bringing food with her for the poorer inhabitants of Gorma. Arya had learned that the window was part of an eroding Gorman church owned by a woman named River Song. After delivering the food, Arya made her way to the window. She was surprised to see a woman with big blonde curls staring at the window. Arya stopped, shocked that she was seeing those same curls that she saw four years before meeting the Doctor.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she said to Arya.

"Who are you? I've met you before, four years before I met the Doctor," Arya replied.

"Arya, my name is Doctor River Song. I believe I can help you."

"Doctor Song, who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Arya, I wish I could tell you, but there isn't any time. I have to get you out of Gorma."

"Why?" Arya asked, confused.

"Because I have to take you back five years ago, when you left the Doctor." River grabbed Arya's hand and fiddled with a small contraption on her leather belt. Within moments, they were standing in the same grassy field, close enough to the TARDIS to see what was happening, yet far away enough as to not draw attention to them. River suddenly turned to Arya and said," Arya, five years ago, you refused to go with the Doctor, believing that the window had shattered during the battle and so you had to make a decision. You chose to not go with the Doctor, but as you found out, the window hadn't shattered; therefore you didn't need to stay. Now it's time for you to leave Gorma. You need to talk to your younger self and tell her what happened. I believe she is inside the church. Go, now!"

Arya started running toward the church, but remembered, "Doctor Song, what about your previous warning?"

"That doesn't matter right now, but there will be a time that the stained glass window does shatter, so you must be cautious. Go!" Arya nodded and began sprinting. Arya reached the church and her younger self, almost crashing into her younger self.

"Arya! I know you must be very confused right now, but you must listen to me," Arya explained to her younger self. By the time she was done, the Doctor started to call for her, and Arya slipped out of sight, leaving behind a determined younger self. Arya ran back to River, while the Doctor and the younger Arya ran towards the TARDIS. After a moments pause, the TARDIS had left, with both the companion and the Doctor.

"What about me, River? Where do I go?"

River looked at Arya with tears glimmering in her eyes. She said nothing, but somehow Arya understood. Arya slowly walked towards the battlefield, tears rolling down her pale face. She grabbed a sword from a fallen Gorman soldier, and began fighting the Gorman's attackers. Arya felt a cool blade between her ribs, and she slowly fell, finally plummeting to the ground. She looked towards the cloudless sky and smiled, until her eyes saw nothing more.

"Ouch!"

"What wrong, Arya?" the Doctor asked her, concern etched on his face. They sat in the warm TARDIS, drinking a cup of tea.

"Nothing, I just felt a sudden pain in my ribs. It's gone now, though. "

"Would you like me to have the TARDIS scan you?'

"No, I think I'm alright now," Arya smiled to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at her with a queer expression on his face, but it soon vanished as he began talking about an interesting alien species called humans.

"In fact, I think I'll take you to Earth right now!" the Doctor said. He began fiddling with some knobs. Arya felt the same pain again, and could faintly hear glass shattering, but it was so subtle that she doubted she had even heard it.


End file.
